Felicidad Imperfecta
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Draco Malfoy tenía una familia perfecta, una novia perfecta y un empleo perfecto. Había solo algo 'imperfecto' en su vida, o mejor dicho, alguien. Y ese alguien era Hermione Granger, su amante. Pero a pesar de ser el único factor erróneo de su vida, era la única persona con la que Draco Malfoy se sentía feliz. Porque la perfección, no siempre va de la mano con la felicidad. Adapt.


**Felicidad Imperfecta**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

-_Señor Malfoy, su novia desea verlo._

-Déjala pasar-Draco le respondió a la voz del intercomunicador antes de volver a recostarse sobre la enorme silla de su oficina.

La voz algo chillona de su novia le llegó a los oídos haciéndolo molestar, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para que no se notase.

-¡Draquito, cariño!

Draco sonrió fingidamente mientras la rubia se sentaba en su falda, y lo besaba con pasión.

-Astoria, Astoria, linda, aquí no.

La aludida hizo un puchero que más que ternura daba miedo, y se recostó contra el pecho de su novio.

-¿Por qué no?-Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué mierda insistía en hacer esa endemoniada voz de bebé? No era tierno, por todos los cielos.

-Porque no es correcto. Esta es mi oficina, ya hablamos de eso.

La rubia bufó, y se levantó de sus piernas para caminar por la amplia oficina del rubio. El vestido negro que llevaba se pegaba a cada una de sus curvas, y los tacones de 15 centímetros la hacían parecer mucho más alta de lo que realmente era.

-Eres tan correcto Draco.-Draco volvió a sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Necesitabas algo, Astoria?

-¿Acaso necesito razones para venir a ver a mi hermoso novio?-Draco la miró con una ceja alzada mientras ordenaba algunos papeles de su escritorio.

-Bien, bien. Tu padre me mandó a decirte que vayas a la cena familiar de esta noche. No puedes faltar, Draquito. Estarán nuestras dos familias, y otros socios más del negocio. ¡Ahora debo ir a comprarme un vestido para esta noche! ¡Te amo, cariño!-La rubia le estampó otro beso a Draco, un beso que sabía excesivamente a lápiz labial.

Draco no le respondió nada mientras la veía salir de su oficina taconeando.

* * *

-…Y yo le respondí '¡Este es el negocio, amigo!'-Draco observó con una ceja alzada como todo el comedor estallaba en risas ante el patético chiste de su suegro.

Le avergonzaba decir que aquel hombre mezcla con chancho era su suegro, pero desgraciadamente, lo era.

De la misma forma en la que aquella mujer demasiado maquillada, además de demasiado operada, era su suegra.

Y ni hablar sobre su novia.

Draco se metió un pedazo de carne a la boca para no comenzar a gritar de frustración, mientras observaba con asco la escena que se representaba frente a él.

Era lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez.

Toda esa farsa le parecía ridícula, pero aún así se veía obligado a participar en ella, como un patético títere.

El trozo de carne se le quedó atorado en la garganta cuando un hombre muy grande y ruidoso, del cual no se acordaba el nombre, gritó a los cuatro vientos '¿Y PARA CUANDO EL CASORIO, DRACO?'

_Para nunca, nunca, nunca jamás. _Pensó Draco, pero se contuvo, y se giró hacia el hombre que había lanzado la pregunta, fingiendo una sonrisa, nuevamente.

-Pues… Todavía no hemos pensado en eso-Astoria soltó una risita a su lado, y estrujó su mano entre las suyas.

-Draco está nervioso. Hemos estado hablando sobre ello, pero no tenemos una fecha decidida aún-Draco se quedó callado, mientras el resto seguía contando chistes estúpidos, y riendo como estúpidos.

Necesitaba a Hermione. Y la necesitaba ya.

No supo qué impulso lo llevó a levantarse de la silla como si tuviera un resorte bajo el trasero, pero lo hizo, y miró a su padre fingiendo estar apenado.

-Realmente lo siento, papá, pero recordé que tengo otro compromiso, y sería muy mal educado de mi parte no ir…

-Está bien, hijo, ve…

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Draquito?

-¡No!-Todos lo miraron asombrados ante su negativa, y Astoria frunció el ceño ofendida-Lo siento, linda, debo hacerlo solo, yo… Adiós-Sin siquiera besar a su novia, Draco se marchó de la casa de sus padres, y por fin pudo respirar en paz cuando salió por la puerta.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.

Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

En ella. En su castaña.

Aceleró su auto como un loco, y en menos de lo que se imaginaba, ya estaba frente a un departamento de la zona más baja de Brooklyn, caminando con rapidez hacia el elevador.

Apretó el botón una y otra vez, pero el maldito se negaba a abrir, por lo que caminó, casi corriendo, hacia las escaleras.

Solo serían tres pisos, que problema habría, se dijo.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso, rojo por el esfuerzo, y resoplando, se maldijo a sí mismo.

_Nota mental, regañar a mi entrenador personal. Mi estado físico apesta._

Tocó la puerta del departamento 21 con fuerza, esperando impaciente a que la puerta se abriera.

Cuando finalmente se abrió, una muchacha mucho más baja que él, de largos cabellos castaños y unos enormes ojos cafés lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bie-El rubio no la dejó seguir hablando, porque en menos de un segundo ya la había tomado en brazos, y la había comenzado a besar lleno de pasión.

-Te extrañé tanto, mierda. Estas dos semanas fueron…Ahrg-Hermione cerró la puerta del departamento con un pie.

-Mierda, Draco, esto está tan mal…

-Lo sé, bebé. Pero no quiero parar. No puedo parar, te necesito-Esto fue todo lo que Hermione Granger necesitó para rendirse en los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Porque cuando estaba con Draco Malfoy, no le importaba absolutamente nada.

No le importaba ser su amante, no le importaba saber que no pertenecían al estrato social, no le importaba que la novia del rubio fuera una modelo de revista en comparación con ella.

Cuando estaba con él, solo le importaban los labios de Draco moviéndose sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, y las maravillosas sensaciones que solo él podía hacerla sentir.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Muy buenos días a todas. Esta es una nueva historia, como verán.**_

_**Espero que les guste, yo estoy bastante entusiasmada con la idea.**_

_**Les agradecería muchísimo si me dejarán un review haciéndome saber si les gustó, o no, dándome cualquier crítica constructiva o simplemente insultándome… (¿)**_

_**Pues bien, un saludo a todas.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Emma.**_

* * *

**Bien, aquí está este nuevo fic de nuestra amada Emma!**

**Estoy segura de que lo amarán tanto como yo… :)**

**Como siempre,**

**5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!**

**Besos,**

**Old Brown Shoe :3**


End file.
